


Have a Nice Trip Last Fall?

by GypsyGirl79



Series: 13 and Yaz [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clumsiness, Clumsy doctor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, space lesbians, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyGirl79/pseuds/GypsyGirl79
Summary: The Doctor is a walking disaster and Yaz is there to fix her up.





	Have a Nice Trip Last Fall?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little fluff piece. Thought of it after falling on the ice this morning lol!
> 
> No beta. Written during breaks in a meeting. Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Comments welcome!

“Whoa, Doc! What happened to your face?” Graham found the Doctor sprawled on the floor of the console room after an almighty crash had startled him from his reading. Bits and pieces of the console and dozens of tools were strewn around and the TARDIS was wheezing unhappily.

“I was just tinkering around,” the Doctor shrugged, painfully. “Don’t know if I hurt myself when the console panel fell on my face or when I ran into the column a minute ago,” she said, pointing to one of the large crystals. “Is it that bad? Yaz will be cross if she finds I’ve hurt myself. Again. Third time this evening.”

Graham furrowed his brow. “Doc, you look a fright! Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Don’t be daft, Graham! Of course it hurts! My whole face hurts! And my left foot, and both knees, and my left elbow, and I’m pretty sure my right little finger is broken.” She held up her right hand and her finger was definitely a bit askew. Graham gasped and looked away.

“Hey, Doc! When’d ya get that shiner?” Ryan entered the room and was taken aback by the Time Lord’s appearance. “Looks like ya lost a fight!”

“She did lose a fight. To the TARDIS,” Graham huffed. The ship buzzed with something that sounded like laughter.

The Doctor scowled at her ship. “Oh, hush, you!” She sighed. “I’d better put the old girl back together and get cleaned up before Yaz sees me.”

“Before I see what?” Yasmin Khan entered the room, arms crossed, eyes narrow and searching for whatever trouble her lover was into now. 

The Doctor threw on her welding mask to hide her most obvious injuries. “Oh, hi Yaz! I was just hoping t’get this mess cleaned up before ya noticed!” She began gathering the stray pieces of console. She shoved them into the open hatch and managed to get the panel back in place. “There! Much better!” 

“Doctor! Watch out!” The gang could only watch as the Gallifreyan tripped on her wrench and went flying. She landed with a *thud.*

“Ouch,” the Doctor said, weakly. She made no move to get up.

Yaz shook her head and made her way to her fallen girlfriend. “Doctor, how many times have I told ya to be careful? You really need to watch where you’re going, love,” she scolded gently and not without a touch of humor. She pulled off the welding mask and gasped. “Oh, you’re bleeding! What happened?” She cupped her lover’s cheek.

The Doctor painfully sat up. “Don’t be cross with me, Yaz.”

“I’m not cross, love. Let’s get ya to the infirmary,” she said as she helped the blonde to her feet.

“We’ll pick up your tools, Doctor,” Ryan assured her.

“I’ll make ya some tea for later,” Graham offered.

The Time Lord winced and nodded her thanks as Yaz led her down the hall.

 

***  
“You’ve really got yourself in a mess this time,” Yaz lamented as she took stock of the older woman’s injuries. She had stubbed her toe on her left foot, both knees and her left elbow were skinned up and bloody. Her little finger was, indeed, broken. Her right eye was blacked and cheek bruised, her nose was bloody, and she had a bleeding cut to her forehead.

“It’ll all be completely healed in a couple days,” the Doctor assured her lover. “Ya don’t need to fuzz about. I’ll be fine tomorrow.”

“I know, but you’re hurt now. What are girlfriends for, ey? Now, settled down and let me care for ya,” Yaz said, softly. “Hold on a sec, I need some bandages so ya don’t bleed on everything.” The brunette began gently cleaning and bandaging the Doctor’s knees, elbow, and forehead. She wiped the blood from her nose and upper lip. The blonde yelped as the younger woman set her finger in a splint. “I’m sorry, love.” She kissed the injured digit.

Yaz finished treating the Doctor’s injuries and took her by the hand. “Let’s get you to bed.”

The Time Lord frowned. “But, Yaaaaz,” she whined, “I’ve too much to do! I’ve gotta put the TARDIS console right. Oh, and I was tinkering with the toaster again! If I don’t fix it, Graham will be upset! And then there’s all the fun things I don’t wanna miss!”

“You are an actual child,” Yaz chuckled. “Doctor, if ya don’t rest, you won’t heal.” She kissed her cheek. “C’mon. To bed with ya.” She dragged her pouting girlfriend to their room. She helped remove her coat, boots, trousers, and yellow braces. She fluffed the pillows and tucked the alien woman in.

Graham knocked on the door, holding a tray of fried egg sandwiches, tea, and her biscuits. “So Doc, about the toaster...”

“She’ll fix it first thing tomorrow,” Yaz told him as she took the tray. 

He sighed. “Right! Well, feel better, Doc!”

“Thanks, Graham. I’ll be right as rain by morning!” The Doctor smiled. She sat up and picked up an egg sandwich.

Yaz sat on the edge of the bed and ate dinner with her girlfriend. When they were finished, the brunette cleaned up the plates and prepared to leave. “Are ya going so soon?” The Doctor frowned slightly.

“Ya need your rest,” Yaz said, kissing her cheek.

“Will ya stay with me? Please?” The Doctor stuck out her lower lip in an over exaggerated pout.

Yaz grinned and sat the empty tray aside. “Of course, my darling Doctor.” Yaz shed her shoes and jeans and climbed in next to the Gallifreyan. The Doctor moved closer to cuddle with her girlfriend, but managed to thump her head against the heavy wooden headboard instead.

“Ouch! Ok, that smarts!” She rubbed the back of her head, frowning.

Yaz chuckled lightly. “Oh, Doctor, you’re the clumsiest person I know. C’mere.” The younger woman pulled her close. “Does it hurt when I touch it?” She tenderly pressed the back of her head.

“Maybe a bit,” the older woman admitted.

“Want me to kiss it better?” Yaz brought her head closer and kissed the sore spot.

The Doctor smiled slightly. “I think this hurts, too.” She pointed to her bandaged forehead wound. Yaz returned her smile and kissed her forehead. “And here,” she pointed to her nose. Yaz placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. “And here,” the Doctor pointed to her black eye. The brunette smiled and kissed her bruised cheek beneath her eye.

“I might hurt other places, too, Yaz,” the Time Lord whispered.

“I’ll kiss it all better, my love,” Yaz said as she placed a chaste kiss on her lover’s lips.

“My lips don’t hurt,” the Doctor said, grinning, “but I’m not complaining.” The women giggled and cuddled up together. “I like this,” the blonde hummed. “Maybe I should be clumsy more often!”

“No!” Yaz sat up and gave the Time Lord a horrified look. She noticed the mischievous glint in her hazel eyes and laughed. “Silly you.”

“You do take such good care of me, Yasmin Khan,” the Doctor said, as she snuggled against the younger woman’s chest.

“Have a nap, love,” Yaz murmured into the top of the Doctor’s head. “I’m sure you’ll be back to your normal, clumsy, extraordinary self tomorrow.”


End file.
